Pokemon no Oujisama
by JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: Akutsu recieves his first pokemon and starts a journey. Who will he be with and what will come of it? Shounen-ai and swearing (but it's Akutsu so what'd you expect)


Sorry if you're a regular on my page, not saying i have any just if, and I'm adding a new story without finishing a few other project but all will get finished.

Okay this is going to be based around Yamabuki, Akutsu and Dan mainly but Sengoku is there as well. All characters are not included because that would take to long and I can't really write any of the others at all or I just don't like them. Sorry if I leave out any you like.

Points for info:

. No pokemon are rare except legendaries.

. All main students are 15 (you'll understand what that mean later in this chapter)

. I have given Akutsu more than 6 pokemon because I couldn't get any other number to work to my mind

. Dan and Akutsu don't talk to each other before this story

. Also I have Sakuno so if you like her sorry about this first chapter and then she's not in the rest

. Has got swearing in but it's mostly about Akutsu so that's a given.

Will include shounen-ai shippings and I have one policy for my stories no hate on pairings please. If you don't ship it then just bear with. If you don't like shounen-ai then I'd advise leaving because that is all the ships. Also if you don't like DanxAkutsu get out because there will be a lot of that (it's so cute).

I own nothing but oc's and plot.

Chapter 1: The first step

"Jin! Wake up you'll be late." His mother banged on his door.

"Shut up woman!" He called at her.

"Oh good you're up. Get dressed. Don't forget you're getting your first pokemon today." She walked in and smiled un-affected by his rudeness.

"How could I forget? You've been drilling it in my head for an age woman." He growled at the women interupting his privacy.

"Do you know what you'll name your team?" She turned and sighed

"I may not be in charge." He reminded her

"Of course you will. Did you know I was in a team called Yamabuki when I was young and that's where I met your father," She lamented "I always had a dream you would be the same but when your school was named boys only I lost hope but I gained it again when you told me you were gay. Oh that would be wonderful." While she going into her own fantasy world Akutsu had slunk into the bathroom and changed, brushed his teeth and done his hair.

"Do you ever shut up woman?" He walked past her

"Are you going?" She asked worried

"Yeah. Ittekimasu." He moved his right hand in a sort of half-wave

"Ja ne. Be careful" She called after him

"I love you Jin." She said quietly to herself smiling after he was out of eye-shot.

Akutsu walked to school alone as always and arrived at the pokemon trainers school. Today his entire year would recieve their first pokemon and split into teams. Each team would name themselves and go out into the world to do and become their dreams. It was a day many people dreamed about. For Akutsu it was finally his day of freedom. From school, his mother (secretly this was because he wanted to stop causing her trouble but he would never admit this) and a chance to decide things for himself. He walked into school and into his class.

"Late even today Akutsu. Well at least you're consistant. Sit down next to Echizen." Ryuzaki-sensei sighed and pointed to the only free seat

"Che" Echizen rolled his eyes

"Ryoma be nice." The annoying girl next to the teacher scolded

"Shut up girl. I don't give a shit." Only the teacher turned to him and this was to reprimand him no-one was even supprised any more

"Akutsu don't swear. Especially not at my grand-daughter"

"Sure whatever" He rolled his eyes

"Anyway as I was saying before I was interupted. Today you will recieve your first pokemon and in order of scores in the class from all the test we've done you will come and collect the one Sakuno will hand you. It will go from first to last." But the professor was interupted by the annoying girl again.

"Also grandma you're forgetting the one who comes first in the group gets to name it."

"Oh yes sorry. Is everyone ready?" She asked

"Yeah" Calls came from around the class and nearly all were exited.

"First Fuji Syusuke." She began to list

"Your pokemon is an Abra." A tall figure with light-brown hair stepped forward

"Yukimura Seiichi"

"Your pokemon is Larvitar." Another tall figure but this time he had blue hair

"Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo."

"For coming in the same place you both get the same. A charmander." Two figures rose at the same time. Still tall. Seriously everyone is rediculously tall. One had silver hair and the other brown.

"Sanada Genichirou"

"You recieve a Carvanha." Tall again. What a suprise. This time he had black hair

"Oshitari Yuushi"

"You recieve a Beldum" Tall, blue hair, glasses

"Oishi Shuichiro"

"Here's a Chansey." Tall-ish, wierd fringe, black hair. (this is what Akutsu does to entertain himself /sorry very ooc/)

"Akutsu Jin." Oh wonder what he-fuck. It's me?

All eyes turned and stared. It wasn't possible. He hadn't come last and more than that he'd come in the top 10 of the class.

"Y-you w-will recieve a-" The annoying girl stuttered

"Akutsu can you stop scaring her." The proffesor reprimanded without looking up

"I'm not doing anything it's just her being scared of me natrually." Akutsu glared at the woman.

"Shuppet." The small girl passed him a poke-ball

"Thanks." He returned

He walked back and sat down staring at the ball between his hands. Never before had he really given it thought. He'd just been given lift to care of.

Whoever thought this was a good idea was an idiot.

Half an hour later it was over.

"As you know the top 5 from the year below now recieve and as you know this was a rule only this year introduced. Please take care of your Kohai. The teams recieving will be Fuji's, Shiraishi's, Atobe's, Saeki's and Akutsu's. These were random so keep that in mind if you are disapointed for either reason."

So not only was he looking after a poor defenceless creature but a poor defenceless kid as well. Yeah school run by idiots.

"So welcome in Ohtori Chotarou, Aoi Kentarou, Fuji Yuuta, Tooyama Kintaro and Dan Taiichi."

Everyone but Akutsu clapped however begrudgingly some did it.

"So splitting into teams. Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji and Mizuki. Yukimura, Sanada, Niou and Yagyuu. Atobe, Akutagawa, Oshitari, Mukahi, Shishido and Ohtori. Kite, Chinen, Rin and Kai. Saeki, Aoi, Amane and Kurobane. Kamio, Ibu, Ishida and Sakurai. Shiraishi, Chitose, Echizen and Tooyama. Akutsu, Sengoku and Dan." She pointed in different directions for each group. Akutsu stood up and moved over to the place she indicated with her finger and of course the smallest and frail of all the kouhai's came over. Also a tall orange haired guy came over.

"Hey I'm Sengoku. Lucky I'm in the smallest group so less for us to share around." The orange guy smiled

"Hi I'm Dan Taiichi desu. Nice to meet you desu." The kid bowed

"I'm not sharing anything so it's even less people to share around but also less to share." Akutsu looked away hoping they'd leave him alone.

"So what's your name desu ka?" The kid asked asked Akutsu glared back but the kid seemed to be oblivious.

"There were three in our group and I'm not you or Sengoku so I'm the other one." Akutsu growled

"Just being polite desu." Dan smiled happily. Why'd he get the kid who was overly polite and oblivious.

"Everyone decide your team name and come tell me then go home, inform your parents, get supplies and meet back her in 3 hours."

"Hey why'd we do the team names?" A voice from the back asked

"It's a tradition." She told the voice

Everyone turned back to their groups and started talking again.

"So any suggestions desu ka?" The kid asked

"Akutsu you're the leader." Sengoku passed the baton

"Yamabuki." Akutsu said without thinking

"Why?" The kid asked

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Akutsu retorted

"I'm curious desu." The kid answered still smiling but it was getting annoying now

"Well be less curious"Akutsu glared but the smile still didn't falter

"So come to me now then you can go home."

After he told Ryuzaki-sensei their name he went home.


End file.
